


saucy giggles

by calvinahobbes



Series: dnp tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, France - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: A ficlet about a certain ice cream insta story.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: dnp tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649869
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88





	saucy giggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayevsphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/gifts).



> For Daye, who just wanted “giggles”. You got bonus minions ice cream! My apologies!

Phil’s phone buzzes with a notification. He takes it up, already expecting it to be Dan, already formulating his own message about how stupid the weather is and how little he wants to do any more work.

All thoughts go flying out of his head at the photo Dan has sent of a chic little French ice cream shop.

Omg slurp!

indeed

Share some with me?

owo  
u know i wd

👀

Next Dan sends him a close-up of a particular yellow and blue ice cream. It has a little minion on the label. Phil knows he’s being bated, but he doesn’t care. Maybe he even likes it a little.

Fucking cursed  
Why are they still everywhere?

u mean you don’t appreciate  
the high cultural importance  
of minions 1 & 2???

There’s a 2? Disgusting!

discostang

Next comes a video so outrageous it makes Phil giggle like a lunatic. He leans back in his seat and laughs. Then he quickly holds up his phone and records himself in return.

He tries to speak but the video is still too fresh in his mind so he giggles again. He hits send anyway.

His phone starts ringing almost immediately.

“Yo what the fuck, I was trying to seduce you and you just laugh at me?” Dan says without any form of greeting. He sounds happy.

Phil giggles again. “I appreciate the effort?”

“Idiot,” Dan says, his voice oozing fondness.

There’s a low hum of a conversation in the background. Dan says ‘yeah’ and then the phone rustles. 

“Was that Adrian?” Phil asks. He tries not to sound surprised but he had assumed that Dan was alone.

“Yeah. Just out inspecting the village,” Dan says comfortably.

“And you send me that?” Phil laughs. He feels a bubbling sense of pride that Dan apparently feels that comfortable around his family already.

“Well, I did step away for a moment,” Dan admits.

“Did you now?” Phil hums and Dan hums back. “Maybe I should step away for a moment.”

“Hmm, maybe you should.”

“Can’t believe you would misuse a minion ice cream to try and make me horny.”

Dan snorts. “What is this try? I fully got you.”

“You did,” Phil admits easily.

He hears Adrian’s voice again in the background. He doesn’t feel moody or too hot anymore, just happy and connected to Dan all over again. 

“Call me later?”

“After dinner,” Dan says and hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/611318949816270848)


End file.
